


Dick Grayson Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Dick Grayson imagines from my Tumblr





	1. A Good Samaritan

Dick didn't need to hide his vigilantism from you. That was due to the fact that you met him whilst he was wearing his disguise. You were walking home one night, after work, when you found him unconscious and injured. Being the Good Samaritan that you are you took him up to your apartment and cleaned him up. After that night, Dick coming around your apartment had become a common occurrence. At first it was just to get patched up but then it went onto just hanging out with each other.

 

Maybe that's where Dick went wrong. He began caring about you. To him you were a breath of fresh air, the light in the darkness that is his life. He knew it was risky but he couldn't help himself. Maybe that's where he also went wrong. He should have been more strict with himself. Bringing you into his life was dangerous and it was only a matter of time before something happened.

 

Dick was there when it happened. Someone had poisoned you, an enemy of his wanting to hurt him. He caught you when you collapsed in his arms. Time slowed down as he watched you struggle to breathe, as the colour drained out of your face. It was like he was a kid again watching his parents die in front of him. He felt helpless.

 

"It's going to be okay, Y/N. Help is on its way." Dick kept saying, trying to assure himself more than anything, as he brushed away the stray pieces of hair. You tried to stay awake, you really did, but your eyes started drooping and your hands relaxed beside you. "Come on, Y/N. Stay with me. There is so much I haven't told you yet. You can't die on me, okay. I need you. You're the only person who believes in me. I love you, Y/N."

 

The sirens could be heard now but that wasn't your main concern. You had heard what Dick had said and you wanted nothing more than to return the sentiment. To tell him that you love him too. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option as soon after Dick's confession your surroundings faded away into nothingness, waking up a few days later in the hospital.

 

During your stay at the hospital, Dick only visited a couple of times. You knew by the way he was acting that something was wrong. It wasn't until he left you a letter explaining everything that you understood why he was acting different. That was the last time you saw him. While the letter told you why he was leaving it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

 

It had been two years since you last spoke to Dick. You tried to move on and forget about him but it wasn't that easy. He was always in the back of your mind. You were living in Detroit now, only having recently moved, and in your short amount of time here you had already witness a crime which is why you were down the police precinct.

 

A detective had come over to and started talking to you only to trail off. You looked up and realised why they stopped talking. There stood in front of you was Dick. "Hey." He greeted.

 

"Hey." You returned. You couldn't help the small smile that appeared.

 

"I see you're still the Good Samaritan I remember." Dick said trying to break the silence that had fallen upon the two of you.

 

"I missed you, you know."

 

"Y/N..." He started but you interrupted. You had to get this off your chest. It's been two years since you last saw him. Two years since he confessed his feelings for you.

 

"No. I missed you and I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way. That I love you." Dick's eyes widened at what you had just said. The feelings he had worked so hard to push down had come back up. "You just left though. You left me."

 

"I had to, Y/N. You were hurt because of me. You could have died. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

 

"I knew the risks, Dick. I knew them yet I still went along with it, I still allowed myself to fall for you because I love you."


	2. Healer

The world slowed down as you took in the sight before you. Frantic knocking brought you from your previously peaceful night and into one of panic and chaos. Rachel pushed pass you, carrying an unconscious Dick to your couch, and struggling. The young girl was shaking with fear, trying to not freak out while you stood frozen, your eyes not moving from where Dick laid.

 

"Do something!" Rachel shouted when she realised you were still stood by the front door. "Please." She pleaded, her voice much softer than before.

 

You rushed to Dick's side and placed your hands on his arm hesitantly. You knew the risk of using your powers on this scale but you had to do something, anything. You couldn't just not do anything and let Dick die. Placing your hands on his arm, you took a deep breath, letting your powers flow through you and into Dick.

 

Rachel watched on as black veins went up your arms, coming from Dick's. The more she watched the process, the more concerned she got for you. While Dick was getting better, you were getting worse. Blood trickled out of your nose, colour slowly drained out of your face. Rachel began to think that maybe this was a bad idea. She didn't mean for you to get hurt too. All she wanted was for Dick to be okay.

 

She tried to tell you to stop, that it was enough, but couldn't get through to you. It wasn't until Rachel placed a hand on your shoulder and gently shook it that you stopped. Dick sat up, gasping once you let go. He looked around confused as to what just happened. The last he remembered was that he was passing out after being beaten up badly and Rachel running over to him.

 

The moment Dick's eyes landed on you he knew what had happened. He was no longer confused but rather scared. He jumped up from his position on the couch, ignoring the remanence of pain he had, and kneeled beside you on the floor, sliding his leg beneath your head before it hit the floor. Dick almost forgot that Rachel was in the room until he heard sniffles from her.

 

"I'm so sorry. I- I didn't what would happen. You were so hurt and I just- I had to do something." She stuttered. Dick wasn't angry at her, he couldn't be, if he was in Rachel's position he might have done the same thing.

 

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He said, assuring both her and himself. "Help me take them to the bed." Rachel nodded and helped carry you to your bedroom, placing you in your bed. While she went to leave your room Dick remained standing beside you. She could see the worry he had at your potential fate and the guilt he was plagued with. There was nothing she could do though. All Rachel could do was hope that you'd get better.

 

"It's not your fault." She said before she left the room, leaving just Dick in there. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside you, taking your hand in his.

 

"Please don't leave me, Y/N. I need you." He pleaded, not moving from his seat until you woke up.


	3. Two Places, One Person

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut a knife through it. It was currently you, Dawn, Hank, and Dick surrounding a table, for a little holiday dinner. You had neglected to tell anyone that you had invited Dick over, granted you had forgotten you asked him as it was done ages ago, before he left. Of course when Dick knocked on the door, you were surprised by his appearance and while Hank wasn't happy, Dawn gladly invited Dick inside.

 

"So, how long you staying, Dick?" Hank asked him, full of hostility.

 

"What's the supposed to mean?" Dick questioned, picking up on his tone.

 

"Are you sticking around for a bit or are you going back to wherever you came from?"

 

"You don't have to answer that, Dick." You assured him, joining the conversation to stop the interrogation. He was about to say something when his phone went off. He excused himself from the table and went somewhere private. "Hank, are you serious?" You hissed once Dick was out of listening distance. "I know exactly what you're trying to do. But you will not ruin my Christmas. Not again."

 

"Y/N, I can't believe you just let him in after what he did!" Hank returned.

 

"That's enough. Both of you stop it. We're just trying to have a nice dinner. Hank, for once, can you just leave Dick alone. I know you dislike the guy but can you at least try to be civil." Dawn stepped in, trying to be the voice of reason. Hank grumbled before reluctantly nodding.

 

"Who was that?" Hank asked once Dick had returned, earning a glare from both you and Dawn.

 

"It was Kory." He answered making you drop your knife and fork on the table. You knew what that meant. It meant that Dick would be leaving again. You didn't have a problem with Kory, you just knew that her calling must be something important for Dick to have to leave. You could see the sorrowful look as he figured out how to tell you that he had to go. So before Dick had a chance to tell you, you got up from your seat and went into the bedroom leaving everyone concerned by your sudden departure.

 

Dick went and followed you and Hank was about to stop him before getting stopped himself by Dawn. A soft knock came through the door but you didn't answer, just wanting a minute by yourself. That didn't stop Dick from barging in though. "What's the matter, Y/N?" He asked you. You thought about lying and telling him you were fine but you knew he wouldn't believe you so you decided to tell him how you really feel, well more like it spilled out.

 

"You can't just disappear off the face of this earth, make a reappearance for the holidays and think everything will be okay!" You shouted and Dick's face fell, seeing how upset you were.

 

"Y/N, I-" He started but you carried on.

 

"You come and go as you please. You say that you have no one but that's not true. You have me. You've always had me. Is this about you being Robin? Because I don't care about that. I care about you, Dick. I still do even when you leave me standing there, waiting like an idiot."

 

"Y/N-" Dick tried again but you continued once more.

 

"Am I not enough for you?" You asked, your voice cracking. That's what made Dick stop, taken back by what you said. He couldn't believe you thought this, granted he didn't show you any other way to think otherwise. The reason he left was because he didn't think he was good enough for you. He thought that you didn't like him being Robin. Now he realises that he was wrong, very wrong. Dick couldn't assure you that you were wrong as his phone began ringing and every time he would hang up it would ring again. "Just go." You mumbled, walking to the en-suite bathroom and locking yourself in there so you couldn't be followed. Dick looked at his phone, torn by what to do. He wanted to stay and fix this with you but he was needed elsewhere as Robin. If only he could be in two places at once.


	4. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

You and Dick have been dating for a while now but have yet to tell anyone. It wasn't because either of you were ashamed of the other person, it was because you didn't want to make everything even more complicated and put the other in danger. At first neither of you had anyone to tell about your relationship. Then along came Rachel, Kori, and Gar. Once it came apparent that Rachel was in serious danger you and Dick decided it was best to not say anything about your relationship for everyone's safety.

 

That didn't stop you from stealing glances at each other and your hands brushing against the others in public. When you had a moment alone you didn't hold back from showing how much you missed him, kissing him as soon as you were alone.

 

What you didn't know that was that you weren't in fact alone. You and Dick were in kitchen making some food, well trying to between kisses and whispering of sweet nothings. You were so engrossed in each other that you didn't hear the door go or the footsteps approaching. It wasn't until you heard a gasp that you were brought out of your little bubble. "Holy, crap!" Gar exclaimed, his expression full of excitement. "Rachel! Kori!" He yelled running off to tell them what he should walked in on. You and Dick were shocked as to what just happened that you didn't make a move to stop him until it was too late.

 

"What is all the yelling about?" Kori huffed, rubbing her temples because of how loud Gar was being. He bit his lip to try and contain his excitement only to receive expectant looks from both Kori and Rachel. You and Dick were stood off to the side, his hand in yours giving it a comforting squeeze when Gar didn't see, or ignored, your attempts to stop him from spilling your secret.

 

"Are you going to tell us, or..?" Rachel asked, tired of waiting.

 

"Y/N and Dick are dating!" Gar blurted out.

 

"What?! What do you mean?" Kori exclaimed, turning around to face you and Dick, waiting for you two to explain, while Rachel sat and processed the information.

 

"I saw them kissing." He told her receiving a pointed look from Kori.

 

"Gar, that doesn't mean they're dating."

 

"Everything makes sense now. When I first met them I saw them kissing but Dick told me that it was nothing." Rachel chimed in, carrying on the conversation as if you and Dick weren't here.

 

"Look, guys, me and Y/N are dating." Dick confirmed, interrupting them. "We're sorry we didn't tell you, it's just-"

 

"We wanted to focus on helping Rachel." You finished off, knowing Dick would be struggling if you didn't.

 

"We understand." Kori said, coming over to hug you.

 

"Yeah, we're happy for you." Gar joined in.

 

"And now you can stop making heart eyes at each other when you think no one is looking." Rachel added making everyone laugh.


	5. Abducted

Glass crunched under his feet as Dick walked around your apartment, looking for any sign of you or the criminals who have broken in. He stopped at the small pool of blood on the floor. It wasn’t enough for you to be dead but it was enough to anger Dick. He clenched his hand into fists, ready to fight anyone who crossed him and was about to storm out through the broken front door when a piece of paper on the kitchen counter caught his eye. Grabbing it, his eyes flitted across the page, scrunching it up once he read it. It was an address.

 

Dick knew it was dangerous to go to this abandoned building by himself without any backup or plan but he couldn’t just not go. It was you they’ve taken. You were his best friend, his best friend who he’s fallen in love with. He didn’t intend for it to happen. You were just supposed to be his neighbor but you ended up being the unexpected light in his life of darkness. Because of his darkness though, you were now kidnapped.

 

-

 

The room was cold and dark, apart from the slither of moonlight that shone through the ripped newspaper on the windows. You pulled on the restraints around your wrists making them raw. You didn’t know why you were trying to free yourself because even if you did you were still stuck, not knowing where you were or the way out. All you could do was wait until, by some miracle, someone found you or until your abductees got bored with you.

 

The sound of crashing followed by grunts startled you. It was either a good thing or a very bad thing. One of the guys who took you came running in to the room and grabbed you, holding you in front of him pointing his knife at your throat. The vigilante, known as Robin, came in throwing the last guy to the floor, his chest heaving. "Let them go." He said through clenched teeth.

 

"No can do. You hurt me. I hurt them." Your abductee said, his grip tightening. You shut your eyes, bracing yourself for whatever was about to come when you felt yourself being pushed forward, falling to the ground. You remained there, scared to open your eyes when a pair of hands gently held you.

 

Looking up, Dick brought you into his shoulder stopping you from seeing the guy on the floor. You felt somewhat relaxed in the familiarity of his hold of you. He didn’t let go until you got to his car, and even then he had his hand in yours whilst he drove with the other one. "Thank you." You thanked him after a moment of silence.

 

"You don’t need to thank me, Y/N. It was my fault." Dick said, chastising himself for letting this happen to you.

 

"No, it-" You started but he interrupted you.

 

"Yes it is!" He exclaimed, stopping the car so he was now fully facing you. "Those guys knew how much you mean to me and so thought they could you use you to get to me, to ambush me, and they did. What if next time I’m too late? I can’t live with myself knowing that I put you in danger because I’m in love with you."

 

"You’re in love with me?" You breathed, shocked by his confession.

 

"You’re more than just a best friend to me, Y/N." Dick admitted shyly. "I- I put you in danger though." You could tell he was getting angry with himself so you gingerly pressed a kiss on his lips.

 

"I love you too." You returned, your forehead against his as you cupped his cheek.


	6. Born into the Darkness

Dick had heard about a new vigilante in town but had yet to meet them. He was always too late. The damage would already be done and he’d arrive just in time for the aftermath. He didn’t know you but he knew why you were doing it. Revenge. Dick recognised the cold bloodedness of your actions. He was the same.

 

You wrapped the cord around the guys neck, ready to pull when a voice interrupted you. You looked behind you and saw the vigilante, Robin. "You don’t need to do this." He said and you let out a laugh, but it wasn’t one full of joy.

 

"And why’s that?" You asked, curious what he was doing here and what he wanted.

 

"You’re better then this. You don’t have to kill them. From experience, I know how you must be feeling, like you’re lost and you’ve got nothing. That’s not true though. You want revenge but trust me, whoever you’re doing it for they wouldn’t want that." Dick said, trying to get through to you.

 

"Are you done?" You asked, knocking out the guy on the floor before carrying on. "Great motivational speech. Except it’s not true. Like at all. I’m not doing this for revenge."

 

"Then why are you doing it?"

 

"I was born into the darkness." You told him, your lips turned up into a smile. "This is what I’m supposed to do. To punish those who escaped scot-free. To bring justice."

 

"You can do that without killing them." He tried telling you but you laughed.

 

"What? So that can go back to what they were doing before when they get out? The system is corrupt and I'm going to stop them any means necessary."

 

"Then I’m going to have to stop you." Dick said. He wasn’t going to allow you to go around killing people and if you weren’t willing to stop then unfortunately he is going to have to stop you himself.

 

"Good luck with that." You looked to where the sirens were coming from, distracting Dick, before running off.


End file.
